prison_architectfandomcom-20200222-history
Gangs
Gangs, in Prison Architect, are organised bands of prisoners who work collectively to achieve criminal goals. They are an optional in-game feature that can be enabled when: * A player creates a new prison from the start menu. * A player enables Gangs via Map Settings. They became a feature in the game after the release of Alpha 34. Gang members are visually distinctive due to their full-body tattoos which are symbolic of the gang they belong to. All members of a gang can be viewed via the 'Gangs' overlay under Intelligence. Medium and maximum security inmates are prisoners most likely to arrive at your facility already affiliated with a gang. Currently, there are three types of gangs a prisoner could potentially be a part of. * RED GANG * BLUE GANG * GREEN GANG All gang members will be highlighted in their respective colour when viewed via the Gangs overlay under the intelligence tab. The colours of the gangs are merely ways to identify gang members, they provide nothing else to the game. Hierarchy & Organisation Gangs are small communities and run on a fixed hierarchy. This means that every gang will be led by a Gang Leader. Leaders are responsible for the recruitment of new gang soldiers. They are also able to promote already serving gang members to become Gang Lieutenants. A brief summary is detailed below: * More specifically, for every 10 soldiers in a gang, there will be one lieutenant. * There will only ever be 1''' leader per gang. * Gang Leaders are often '''legendary prisoners '''and because of such, are extremely dangerous. '''Behaviour Gang members are loyal to one another and will fight to defend one another if one is attacked, either by a guard, common prisoner or rival gang member. As aforementioned, gang members are extremely loyal to their leader. If a gang leader is punished, all of their soldiers will become extremely disgruntled and may start trouble. The danger level of the prison will rise too. Gang members will not participate in any kind of reform program or prison labor scheme except for parole. Territories & Plays Arguably the most important aspect of gang culture in game is the ability for gangs to make organized plays for territories around your facility and claim enforced ownership. Gangs will compete with one another for power, money, ''and control''. Gangs can claim enforced ownership over a yard or a common room '''through people power. Plays are organized by '''lieutenants, who will hold an impromptu meeting with a large number of gang soldiers before deploying them to their desired room. They will then position the soldiers in their targeted room. The soldiers will hold their position until the territory is claimed. This can be viewed via a scale in the intelligence tab. There must be a specific number of gang members in a territory for it to be claimed: the higher the number, the faster the scale will fill. Guards form a gang in their own right. Their presence in a room desired by gang members will contest the rate at which it is captured. Territories that are heavily policed by guards will not be captured. Furthermore, guard presence can be projected from a security room to neighboring/adjacent yards and/or common rooms. If a gang is successful at capturing a territory, the territory will fill with the color of the respective gang. Rival gang members who enter the territory will be attacked on sight. Non-affiliated prisoners will have to pay to the gang members money in order to enter a captured yard or common room. This is a benefit for the gangs, especially since they do not earn wages by engaging in prison labor. Most importantly of all, the player will not be able to make any architectural changes to a captured territory, (e.g. installing an object, placing a new flooring material). Gangs won't just go for unclaimed territories. If they have a numerical advantage, they will attempt to contest a territory already captured by a rival gang. An uncaptured territory is the ordinary color and has a symbol in the middle. This symbol is a circle with a cross through it, likely representing a zero. If the gang has a captured territory, it will plan there the next step to capture another zone, and lieutenants will stand there until the territory is captured, the mission fails (another gang starts a fight and they get killed or knocked unconscious by guards) or the regime changed(i.e: from free time to eat). Reclamation of Control The player can reclaim a territory lost to gang control by evicting the gang from the room. This is a process riddled with danger. It is wise to station a sufficient number of guards in a room undergoing eviction. Gang members will attack any nearby guards on sight in an attempt to protect their territory. After the capture meter depletes entirely, the territory will be reclaimed and the gang will lose control. Escape Mode It is possible that, if gangs are enabled, your controllable entity can be recruited by a gang leader, in which case the standard procedures apply. Your entity will receive the respective gang's tattoo insignia and become affiliated with the gang. * Fellow gang members will fight to defend and protect you. * If a nearby fellow gang member is attacked, your entity will be forced into a fighting state. * Rival gang members will attempt to attack you. * You cannot actively participate in gang plays. * Killing a fellow gang member will result in you being expelled from the gang. * You also can't be promoted to Lieutenant. Gangs are not currently included in Escape Mode on console. Miscellaneous * Cells belonging to gang members will also be marked as territories. * Guards can also claim territories, in their own right, which protects them from gang control. * As aforementioned, security rooms neighboring a yard or common room will project guard presence power into that room. For example, a security room with 10 guards inside will project 10 guards to all neighboring yards and common rooms. * Neighboring means there must be a door between the security room and the yard/common room. * Gang Leaders can only recruit/promote gang members during free time. If a gang leader is denied free time or is isolated in a different security category (usually SuperMax), then no new gang members can be recruited or current ones are promoted. * On the console version of Prison Architect, the available gangs have different names and insignia. There are Psychos 'in ''purple, '''Diablos in yellow, and Reapers in aqua green. * On PC the Red gang appears to have the same insignia as the Psychos, the Green gang appears to have the same insignia as the Diablos and the Blue gang have a bird in their insignia similar to to that of the Reapers' insignia. Category:Gangs Category:Prisoners